


Warmth

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to go somewhere warm after their encounter with the devil himself. The Doctor accidentally lands them in the dead of winter, right at Christmas time instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> My dwsecretsanta gift for whatisyourlefteyebrowdoingdavid who requested M rated Ten/Rose!
> 
> A huge thank you to tenssnowflake for keeping me sane and betaing this for me!!

“Where to today, Rose?” the Doctor asked with a wide grin. 

“Somewhere nice and warm, I think,” she said thoughtfully. Honestly, she was still trying to shake the chill that still permeated her bones from their last adventure. The Beast’s warning still rang through her head when she was alone. She could see in the Doctor’s eyes that it happened to him too.

A shadow crossed his face and Rose knew he understood her request. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced once again with his manic energy. 

“I know just the place! Go get dressed!” 

Rose gave him a smile over her shoulder as she turned and ran to the wardrobe room. The Doctor set the coordinates and plopped down on the jump seat, waiting on Rose to return to him. She was back before he had much time to dwell on the dark thoughts that he seemed unable to shake since their encounter with the Beast.

She bounced back into the console room wearing tiny cutoff shorts and a bright yellow vest top. The Doctor swallowed hard, tearing his gaze from her clothes up to her face. When he saw her small smirk he knew he hadn’t been quick enough.

“Well… let’s go, then,” he said as he reached out to flip levers and bang buttons on the console. The two of them were suddenly thrown to the grating, laughing madly. The Doctor found his feet first, then hauled Rose up. He checked the monitor once more. When he processed what was on the screen his eyes went wide and he spun around. 

“Rose, wait –” It was too late. Rose had flung the door open and was blasted with a wall of snow flurries. As he ran over to her, he heard all of the air leave her lungs in a loud gasp. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her firmly inside, slamming the door behind them. 

Her face was frozen, lips forming a perfect ‘o’. 

“Rose? Rose, are you okay? Look at me,” he begged, eyes scanning her entire body. What if he hadn’t landed them on Earth? What if the monitor was wrong and he’d landed them somewhere else? Like Xien IV, where simply breathing in the snow would shut down her fragile human body? What if – 

Rose blinked several times, her face relaxing. The Doctor held his breath, praying to every god that he could think of, every god he didn’t believe in. Suddenly, Rose was doubled over. He panicked for a second before realizing that she was laughing uncontrollably. 

“Rose?” he asked hesitantly, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. Once she finally got herself under control, she straightened her spine, gasping for air.

“So that,” she began, still gasping, “is your idea of ‘somewhere nice and warm’?”

“Ah… It seems I hit December 24th, not July 24th,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Let me just…” he trailed off, walking over to the controls to right his mistake.

“No! Doctor, I saw faery lights down there. It’s Christmas Eve, yeah? Can we go check it out? It looked like a little village.” She bit her lip, pleading with her eyes for him to agree.

“Rose Tyler, this place is the exact opposite of what you asked for. Are you sure –”

“I’m sure,” she interrupted with a tongue-touched grin.

“Well, you’d better go change again, then,” he sighed, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. He should have known. Rose Tyler had always loved her Christmases. 

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Once Rose was appropriately bundled up, they walked out and-in-hand. Faint Christmas music floated to them through the crisp, snowy air.

“What year are we in?” Rose asked, swinging their hands between them.

“2014,” he said, grinning down at her. 

“Oh! That’s not far off. Mum’s in London then,” she said, returning his grin. Something about her statement made the Doctor a little uncomfortable, though he couldn’t put his thumb on what it was. Instead, he hummed in the back of his throat and tightened his grip on her hand. She snuggled closer to him, shivering.

“Not much further now,” he said, rubbing his thumb along hers. The village was about a fifteen minute walk from where he’d parked the TARDIS. 

“Can you smell cookies?” Rose asked, nose twitching. The Doctor nodded. His stomach grumbled loudly.

“We haven’t eaten yet, have we?” she suddenly remembered. Usually they had breakfast in the TARDIS before heading out for the day, but today they had jumped straight into the adventure.

“Nope! Let’s see if we can’t get some lunch,” he said, tugging her along faster.

“C’mon, my stomach is going to eat itself soon!”

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

On their walk through town they spotted a huge Christmas tree, beautifully lit up and decked out with baubles. A small diner near the center of town was open, faery lights twinkling from the rafters. It smelled faintly of peppermint and cinnamon. They found a cozy booth in the corner and ordered. 

“Could this little place be any more Christmassy if it tried?” Rose asked, delighted.

“I don’t think it could.” He laughed, reaching across the table to link their hands together.

“Hospitable lot,” she commented. Everyone in the tiny village so far had been very friendly and helpful to the two of them.

“Well, that’s the spirit of the season, isn’t it?” he said, lifting his eyebrows. 

The waitress came back to drop off their meals and check on them.

“You two just get in town this morning?” she asked with a friendly smile. She was young with a mild American accent. They nodded, telling her that they were travelers.

“Well you’ve got to stay for the bonfire tonight at least. The whole town goes! Not that there are many of us… Still, it’s always a great time. I hope to see you there. I’m Jenna.” With that, she turned and headed back to the kitchen, leaving them to their lunch.

“Oh, can we stay for the fire tonight?” She was giving him those eyes again. No matter how many times she used them, their impact was never lessened. He didn’t even pretend he’d be able to say no this time.

“’Course we can,” he said. The expression on her face was all the reward he ever needed. 

“We don’t want to get stranded, though. We’ll have to get out of here as soon as the fire is done, okay?” He could feel a pretty substantial snowstorm brewing in the atmosphere around them.

“Then tomorrow we can hit the tropics and warm you up, yeah?” He was still worried about her. He knew the chill still lingered in her, because it was still with him. He hoped that spending a day in the sun would help shake off the last remnants of it. He knew one thing for sure: Rose Tyler would most certainly not be dying in battle. He wouldn’t allow it. 

“Doctor?” he heard Rose ask. Her brow was furrowed in concern.

“You okay?” she asked, reaching over to lace their fingers together again.

“Oh, yes! Just thinking about the best place to take you tomorrow,” he said, brushing off her concern with a grin. Rose sighed at his obvious deflection but decided to leave it for now. He’d talk to her about it when he was ready, if he ever was.

“Are we going to a beach? I could do with some time in the ocean,” she said. She glanced down at her arms.

“Little tanning couldn’t hurt either,” she muttered, pursing her lips at her fading tan. When the Doctor scoffed she glanced up, lifting an eyebrow.

“You humans and your obsession with tanning. You’re perfect just as you are,” he said. His eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said.

“Your skin. Your skin is perfect just as it is. That shade, I mean,” he cut himself off before he could dig any deeper. Rose hid a laugh behind the fist that she was resting her head against. 

“Mhm… Thank you, Doctor,” she said, tucking back into her lunch with a smirk.

“Yes, well… What do you want to do while we wait for the fire to start? We’ve got a couple of hours to burn.”

Rose rolled her eyes at his pun.

“The little shops are open, why don’t we do a spot of shopping? Buy each other a little trinket or something?” The Doctor’s first instinct was to tell her no. Then again, that was his first instinct often and it almost never went well for him. He was once again faced with the fact that he simply could not tell Rose Tyler no. He couldn’t think of a single thing he’d deny her if she really wanted it. 

“Is that what you want to do?” he asked, not hiding his grimace one bit. 

“I mean… If you don’t want to…” she muttered, glancing down.

“No, ‘course I do! Of course I want to,” he said quickly. He’d do anything to keep a smile on her face today. 

“Yeah?” she asked with hesitant hope.

“Yes. Absolutely. We haven’t exchanged gifts yet and we’ve been to two Christmases together. A bit ridiculous if you ask me,” he assured her, nodding firmly. Rose laughed, nodding back. 

“Let’s finish lunch and head out.”

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

“Okay, we have two hours until the fire starts. What do you say we shop for an hour and a half and meet back here when we’re done?” the Doctor offered.

“Sounds good to me, yeah,” she said. She leaned up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pecking his cheek. 

“Thank you for today, Doctor,” she whispered. Before he could respond she had slipped away, disappearing into the small crowd that was headed for the electronics shop. He stood frozen for a moment before he shook his head to clear his mind.

“A gift for Rose Tyler…” he muttered to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. For the life of him, he couldn’t think of what to get her. Deciding that he’d get better inspiration from the shops than from standing on the street corner, he turned on his heel and entered the first shop he encountered. 

Wandering aimlessly through the racks didn’t help him much. He thought of asking an attendant for help, but they all seemed quite frazzled and busy enough without a confused alien searching for a gift for his… companion.

When he walked by the lingerie, he blushed brightly. He couldn’t help but think of the long, desperate night that they had spent together under a black hole, seeking comfort in each other. He could still feel her warm skin beneath his palms, her teeth nipping down his throat. Once they were safe in the TARDIS again they hadn’t spoken much of what had happened. He could feel a tension between them, coiled more tightly than before they were stuck in that terrible place. They wouldn’t be able to avoid it much longer. 

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

The Doctor was in a slight panic. He had exactly twenty minutes left and still had no present for Rose. Currently, he was looking at a display of Christmas-themed jumpers. His favorite had a large festive tree with soft little baubles on it. A teenage girl wandered over, looking idly through the jumpers. 

“Sorry… Could you help me? ” the Doctor asked, praying that she could help him. She looked up in surprise.

“Yeah?” she asked, not unkindly.

“I’m shopping for my… companion, and I can’t for the life of me think of what she’d like. What do you think about these jumpers? They’re nice, right? Very festive, don’t you think?” he asked. The girl glanced over the jumper that he was holding out (a bright green and red one that had ‘Merry Christmas’ written over and over on it).

“Yeah, I’m sure your ‘companion’ would _love_ one of these sweaters for Christmas,” she said with a laugh. The Doctor breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you,” he called over his shoulder as he raced to the cashier. He didn’t hear the girl calling after him, trying to explain that she was just joking, that the sweater would be a terrible gift for anyone, especially his ‘companion’.

After a bit of smooth coercion (and maybe a tiny bit of bribery) he managed to get Rose’s gift to the top of the gift-wrapping list. He was assured that it would be ready in fifteen minutes. 

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT 

Rose was standing in the exact place that they had agreed upon, bouncing excitedly. She had a festively wrapped gift under her arm. 

“Ready to go?” he asked. 

“Yep,” Rose said, wrapping her free arm around his and snuggling up to him. It was a short walk over to the center of the village. They filled the crisp air with idle chat, enjoying one another’s company. By the time they made it there, the fire was roaring; people were laughing, eating, and singing. 

“Alright, we can’t stay too long. A snow storm is going to hit tonight, Rose,” he reminded her, keeping their fingers laced together.

“Yes, Doctor,” Rose said, exasperated. 

“C’mon then, let’s go see what all the hubbub is about!”

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

The Doctor and Rose were seated on a large log, sharing a hot chocolate, when a loud voice boomed out from near the fire.

“It’s time for the annual gift exchange!” 

“One Christmas present for Rose Tyler,” he said proudly over the cheering of the crowd, handing her the gift. She unwrapped it quickly, a grin on her face. When she saw what he had gotten her she burst into laughter. 

The Doctor’s bottom lip protruded in a pout at her reaction. She hadn’t even given him a hug or said thank you! 

Rose caught the look on his face and instead of offering an apology or explanation, she just handed him his gift. When he got the box open, he smiled so wide that his cheeks hurt.

Rose had gotten him one of the Christmas jumpers he’d seen in the shop: the one with the tree and baubles. They laughed until their stomachs hurt, each shedding their outermost layer and donned their new sweaters, laughing every time they caught sight of each other.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

So maybe the Doctor had lost track of time just a little bit. He couldn’t help it. Rose was having such a great time dancing and singing Christmas carols. They sat by the fire, warming up and roasting marshmallows, and before he knew it the storm was upon them. The village square emptied quickly. Jenna, the waitress from the diner, grabbed hold of the Doctor and Rose, dragging them toward the small inn that was right next to the fire site. 

“Doctor?” Rose said sheepishly.

“Yes?”

“I think we stayed a little bit too long.”

The Doctor’s mouth twitched.

“I think you’re right,” he said, grabbing her hand and walking up to the desk to check in for the night. 

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Their small room had a one queen-sized bed, a fireplace, a modest couch in front of the fireplace, and a tiny bathroom. 

“Fireplace?” Rose asked, eyebrows arched.

“Mmm,” the Doctor hummed in the back of his throat. He walked over and stocked it with wood, starting up a small fire. As he worked at that, Rose started stripping off her outer layers, leaving her in a light long-sleeve shirt and her jeans.

“Oh! It’s midnight! Happy Christmas, Doctor,” Rose said when she caught sight of the digital clock on their bedside table. He straightened up, looking back at her.

“So it is! Happy Christmas, Rose,” he said, delighted. Rose walked over to him, a strange look in her eye. He fidgeted, wondering what on earth was going through that beautiful head of hers. 

“This couch looks long enough for you to stretch out on, don’t you think?” she asked, biting her bottom lip. His brow furrowed as he glanced down at the couch.

“I suppose it does… I guess I’ll find a spare blanket and –”

“Doctor, I don’t want you to sleep on the bloody couch,” she said, rolling her eyes. Now he was really confused. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders, shoving him lightly. He flopped down ungracefully, confusion written on his face. 

“Rose-” His question was cut off when Rose straddled his lap, placing her arms on his shoulders. 

“Rose-” he repeated, voice higher than he remembered it being just a second ago. She buried her fingers in his hair, bringing his lips against hers. It was a soft, hesitant kiss. Just a touch of lips. She pulled back a little. 

“Is this okay?” she whispered against his lips. He nodded breathlessly, their lips brushing. 

“About what happened the other night,” the Doctor whispered.

“You mean the shagging?” Rose interrupted with a grin. He blushed.

“Yes. I was wondering… if that’s something we’ll be making a habit of now?” He swallowed hard, looking her in the eye. 

“I would definitely like to make a habit of it, yes,” she said, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. She tugged on it lightly before releasing it.

“Is that okay with you?” she questioned. Her pupils were blown wide with lust, her cheeks flushed. He could smell her arousal already. Feeling bold all of a sudden, he lifted his hips, pressing his hardening length against her. Rose’s eyes rolled back at the sudden friction against her center.

“Oh yes,” he said with a smirk. Rose ground down against him, wiping the smirk off his face. 

“Why don’t we move this to the bed?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, I really wanted to shag you in front of the fireplace… but this couch isn’t as comfortable as I thought it would be,” Rose admitted.

“I’ll shag you in front of every fireplace in the TARDIS when we get home if that’s what you want,” he promised. Rose climbed down off of his lap and stood up, offering a hand to help him. He took it, standing up with more grace than he had sat down with.

His hands cupped her bum, squeezing it lightly. He lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Rose gasped, clinging to him. He walked the few steps over to the bed and gently lowered her down, her hair fanning out against the pillows.

“What’d you do that for?” Rose asked with a laugh.

“Dunno. It’s just something that I’ve thought about doing with you a lot,” he said, crawling on top of her. He reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head gently. 

Next his hands moved to the button of her jeans.

“Bloody skin-tight jeans,” he muttered, popping the button and undoing the zip. He peeled the denim down her legs, depositing them on the floor by the bed. 

“You got a problem with my skin-tight jeans?” she teased, wiggling her hips beneath him.

“They drive me mad, yes,” he said. He breathed in deeply, sighing on his exhale.

“Your scent, Rose,” he groaned, tracing her lightly with a fingertip. Rose whimpered, willing him to take off her knickers. 

He pressed a hot kiss to her center over her knickers, moaning against her. 

“I didn’t get to do this last time,” he breathed, enjoying every second of her squirming beneath him. 

“Please,” she begged, arching her hips toward his face.

“Please what?” he asked, eyes locked on hers.

“Take off my fucking knickers, please,” she requested. His hips jerked against the mattress when the oath left her beautiful mouth. He found himself unable to deny her for the third time since he had landed them in this place. Soon her knickers were a tiny, soaked, crumpled heap on the floor.

He spread her lips with his pointer and middle finger, tracing her clit ever-so-slightly with the very tip of his delicious tongue. Rose moaned his name, trying desperately to get some more friction where she needed it. He teased her, circling around her clit but never touching it.

“Fuck, Doctor,” Rose gasped, pleading. He finally showed her mercy, running the flat of his tongue along her clit firmly. 

“Oh god,” Rose moaned. Her hands shot down to thread in his hair, holding his face as close to her as she could. The Doctor brought up his free hand, his long middle finger tracing her entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside her. She was positive that she would go mad before the night was over. He pumped his finger inside her, curling it inwards and rubbing against the spot that made her scream for him. Soon another finger joined the first. 

His tongue worked her clit, drawing the English alphabet against it. Her thighs clenched around his head, fingers still pulling his hair roughly. The Doctor was sure he could stay here forever and be perfectly happy. He rubbed both of his fingers against the wonderful spot inside of her, willing her to come for him.  
Her nails scraped against his scalp deliciously as she exploded, clenching around his fingers.

When she finally floated back down to earth, the Doctor was ridding himself of his ridiculous jumper and button-down shirt. Then he jerked his t-shirt over his head, throwing it behind him. Once he was one with that she rolled him underneath her, kissing and biting her way down his neck. Her hands worked at the zip and button of his trousers, getting them open with ease. She tugged them down, pulling his boxers along with them. His hard cock stood proud against his belly, begging to be licked.

So she did just that. She licked a firm line up his length, cupping his balls. Rose brought her hand up, pumping him twice. A drop of pre-come leaked from his tip and she couldn’t keep herself from licking it off. Her hand pumped up and down his length as she took his head into her mouth, sucking lightly.

“God, Rose,” he groaned. His fingers slid through her hair as his palm came to cup the back of her head.

She bobbed her head, taking more of him inside slowly, still running her hand along what wouldn’t fit into her mouth. She took him in as deeply as she could. 

“Rose, get up here. This’ll be over way earlier than we want it to if you don’t stop.”

She released him with a ‘pop’, placing one final kiss on his tip before she moved up his body, straddling his waist. He could feel her burning wetness against his stomach and it was driving him out of his mind.

Rose scooted back a bit, hovering over his length, her hands on his chest for support. He lined his cock up with her entrance, running his tip along her clit for a moment. He teased her entrance with the head of his cock until Rose had enough. She lowered herself down on him, taking him inside her. When he was completely sheathed inside of her, Rose paused, giving them both a moment to adjust. Her nails scored down his chest as she waited.

“Rose,” the Doctor groaned. That was all she needed to hear. She lifted up slowly, enjoying the friction of him sliding out of her. She lowered herself again, riding him.

“Faster, please,” he begged, hips thrusting in time with her. She sped up, her breath hitching in her throat. 

His thumb found her clit and he rubbed it relentlessly. Rose’s thrusts lost their rhythm as the pleasure burned through her veins. 

Suddenly she found herself on her back, the Doctor never slipping out of her as he flipped them over. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist. Their lips found each other, teeth clashing when he thrusted particularly hard.

“God, Doctor, fuck,” she whimpered. He lowered his head to capture one nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. His hand came up to cover her other breast, tweaking her nipple between thumb and forefinger. 

“Come for me,” he begged, thrusting harder and faster.

Her walls clenched hard around him as she came, his name leaving her lips in a hoarse cry. He followed her, spilling inside of her. 

He collapsed beside her, deciding it was best not to crush her after giving her the shag of her life.

“Shag of my life, huh?” she asked sleepily, opening one eye. 

“Did I say that out loud?” he asked, unable to stop a chuckle. He wrapped her up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. His palm stroked her back gently and he gave her temple a soft peck. 

Rose sighed, snuggling closer to him. She traced idle swirls on his ribs with her thumb. Just as she was drifting off, the Doctor spoke.

“Are you warm enough?” he whispered. She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

“Yeah, I am.”


End file.
